Medusa en el Edén
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: V.V. ya no sueña solo con matar a Marianne, descuartizarla viva o dejarla morir de hambre en una celda aislada. Oh, no. V.V. ahora sueña con tocar a Marianne. V.V. x Marianne x Charles. Menciones de Marianne x Bismarck y Marianne x Jeremiah.


**Medusa en el Edén**

Después de hacer el pacto, apareció en su frente y manos: las alas del Geass. La Bruja les sonrió y acarició los cabellos de ambos niños, como si perteneciera a la realeza también o fuese su nodriza desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero V.V. no se enfadó con ella, no le preguntó en qué derecho obraba, a penas y sonrió a Charles, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y seguía escondiéndose detrás de él. Tuvo la impresión de que había puesto en marcha algo grande y de que, a diferencia de aquellos a los cuales velarían, ni bien sus nuevos tutores llegaran para instruirles, viviría lo bastante y en plenas facultades como para brindar por ello. Ahora le quedaba cuidar de Charles, que tenía lo de inepto cuando no inocente y necesitaba de una mano más firme que la propia para tomar sus decisiones de tirano en expansión. Arrancarían cada máscara a sus dueños, aunque hicieran nacer un nuevo río de sangre, más rojo que ese en el que casi se ahogan por la avaricia de sus parientes hacia el trono.

* * *

><p>A veces le parece que V.V. es el rey. V.V. habla con los consejeros. V.V. le escribe la mayor parte de sus discursos y le indica desde la postura hasta la vestimenta por la que deberá optar. V.V. escoge entre las damas de sociedad con las que ha bailado a las más sumisas, manejables, azules y distinguidas, aunque Charles las encuentre lánguidas. V.V. se ríe de él cuando habla de pilotear un mecha e ir a la guerra, antes de mandarse a hacer el Siegfried. V.V. es dueño en metálico de suficientes empresas británicas como para que su voto en la corte, de presentarse más que figurativamente como uno de sus sobrinos políticos, fuera monumental. V.V. hace que se sienta débil y desplazado, pero Charles lo acepta, porque a medida que se acumulan los años sobre sus hombros, Britania crece y sus triunfos también, aunque entre ellos dos, no puedan llamarlos enteramente "suyos", sino de ambos. Entonces aparece Lady Marianne y en alguna parte, la hoja de una guillotina parte en dos un sueño compartido.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles ve dos caminos de obediencia y fidelidad: se ha bifurcado el que tenía únicamente con su hermano, quizás no desde que vio a Marianne salir de su Ganimedes como la Venus que salió del mar, más usando el porte de Atenea y sonriendo como seguramente solo Hera, la gran esposa de Zeus lo habría hecho. Así lo siente y sin embargo, fue evidente solo cuando solicitó su mano y ella ya lo esperaba, como una condecoración extra por otra nación conquistada bajo su yugo inexpugnable. La Reina sin Misericordia. La Matriarca de la sangre. Ni siquiera Cornelia, la más rebelde de todas sus hijas pudo poner un grito en el cielo, embelesada como estaba a su vez por la quinta mujer y la más importante de todas, ante la cual hasta la primera bajaba la cabeza, humillada y envidiosa, con opiniones acalladas por victorias sino prometidas, llevadas a cabo.<p>

* * *

><p>V.V. mira a través de los espejos en las salas donde se prepara la estrategia, hablándole a Charles por un micrófono oculto entre sus cabellos, en los que empiezan a verse las canas. Marianne ya está embarazada y eso no la aparta del campo de batalla, donde sonríe como una gata que ha comido muchos ratones y ahora se dirige a desollar más. Una gorda ambiciosa de la que saldrá un dragón que devorará Britania. Lo mejor que pudo hacer la primer Reina fue dar a luz un iluso como principal heredero: la piedra sobre la cabeza de Schneizel, que seguramente estaría entretenido hasta bien entrados los treinta años, Charles consumado por cada rincón del planeta y por ende su plan. Pero esa mujer no se detendría. V.V. la ve como una amenaza, ni más ni menos y no puede evitar darse cuenta de que acaricia a Charles y mira en su dirección, haciendo que se apriete las palmas hasta que sangren. Más cuando su hermano entra, al despedir incluso a su mujerzuela de la sala, con una inclinación servil, V.V. hace gala de una hipocresía que pensó capaz solamente en lo peor de su familia, ya enterrada con puñales en la espalda y lo felicita por el partido que ha conseguido, un verdadero guerrero para Britania y una joya para la realeza. Y Charles, pobre Charles, sin muchas luces y grandes puños, lo rodea con los brazos, lo aprieta felizmente, encantado de que no sienta celos, incluso cuando no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que contarle acerca del Geass a ese súcubo hambriento.<p>

* * *

><p>Marianne pensó, cuando le presentaron al mocoso que se supone que es mayor que su marido, aunque sea por minutos, que había contraído nupcias con un viejo, además de corto de mente, brutal y débil al mismo tiempo, también senil y hubiera agregado "impotente" de no ser porque casi no pudo pararse durante unas cuantas horas después de la luna de miel y necesitó de los favores de Lord Bismarck y Jeremiah Gottwald para disfrazar su orgullo como mujer, asegurando una descendencia por parte de alguien que al menos tuviera cicatrices importantes surcando su cuerpo, más allá de las que dejan el trabajo de escritorio.<p>

* * *

><p>V.V. se pregunta cómo puede su hermano dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente. V.V. lee la prosa nietzschiana y se ríe entre dientes. Él es Eva más que ella y entonces Marianne aparece casi de la nada, por primera vez sin su mocoso, el primogénito que para Charles de repente es como hijo único, si es que le es posible quitar los ojos de su mujerzuela para hablar en público.<p>

El parto le ha sentado mejor que a todas las esposas del Rey juntas o ha disimulado sus dolores con una sonrisa que despeja el Cielo para que caiga el fuego del Juicio. La Quinta Reina se acomoda a su lado y le aparta el cabello de los ojos, le pide que le lea sobre la Inmortalidad y él quisiera resistirse, pero los sirvientes han traído el té y Charles podría llegar a acompañarles en cualquier momento.

"Algún día haré correr su sangre babilónica por el suelo", canta para sí, buscando entre las páginas, tratando de sonreír, aunque hay amargura en sus facciones y le quema la piel en donde lo han tocado. Tendrá pesadillas esta noche. Todas las noches, quizás, hasta que concrete su sueño.

* * *

><p>Charles -no el Rey, sino el hijo sin padres, el niño aún más eterno que su hermano porque siempre necesitará de su consejo como antes precisaba cuidados de madre entre comentarios cínicos- mandó a construir una galería con retratos de sus hijos y esposas. Pasa junto a los de Odysseus y Schneizel con una mueca de disgusto. Es como repetir una historia desagradable que ya se sabe, pero no hay un Geass que pueda ser la clave de la relación entre ellos, así que si no vigila al segundo en nacer, correrá la sangre y las Erinias maldecirán un Reino próspero. Ve borroso entre los colores. El oro y el óleo de los vestidos. Entonces: Cornelia, Euphemia, alas rosadas a sus espaldas (a la mayor le hubieran correspondido las de diableza, pero Charles no quiso ofender a la pálida figura parada detrás de ambas, con la que se casó por el nombre y la estirpe, para conseguir tierras y tesoros, compartiendo lecho dos veces, con sus vástagos orgullosos para agradecerle), una sonrisa breve y autocomplaciente en sus labios, que se ensancha hacia el final del recorrido. Marianne, Lelouch, Nunnally. La recién nacida en brazos de la Dragona, el niño (un aire angelical en el retrato que sinceramente no merece, porque le causa a Charles casi tanta desconfianza como se la provocaría V.V. de no conocerlo de siempre y haber pactado limpiamente) con los dedos cerrados en torno a la mano de su madre. Delante de ellos se detiene más tiempo. Y prepara su semblante austero para el próximo discurso, porque se siente viejo.<p>

* * *

><p>Marianne es una viuda negra. Marianne mataría a sus propios hijos sin vacilación, de convertirse en meros planes segundones en caso de que su resolución de dar con el Ragnakok fracase. Sus amantes le tienen miedo y su esposo, respeto. Marianne se ríe, bailando con V.V., sabiendo que lo cautiva, dispuesta a ganarse su corazón, haciendo coronas de flores para sus cabellos, burlándose de su pequeñez, llenando su piel de caricias cuando Charles no se encuentra presente, apretándole las mejillas, haciéndole preguntas sobre deseos que tiene o no tiene instalados en el sistema. Marianne es una cobra. Marianne rodea a su presa fríamente y después la remata. Marianne se siente dueña del tablero. Marianne <em>es<em> dueña de él, efectivamente. Marianne besa al hermano de su marido. Es un beso suave en sus labios de niño eterno. Es una broma. Es Navidad. Es solo una vez. Pero Marianne ha ganado. Jaque al rey. Jaque. Ya casi es suyo el juego.

* * *

><p>V.V. odia a Marianne como nunca pensó que odiaría a nadie y si no era personal por Charles, que era como una parte suya a la que estaban usurpando, ahora es peor que antes. Mucho peor. V.V. ya no sueña solo con matar a Marianne, con esparcir sus restos por el suelo, hacerla descuartizar viva por tiburones o dejarla morir de hambre en una celda aislada, como a una demente. Oh, no. V.V. ahora sueña con tocar a Marianne. Tocarla más de lo que ella le ha permitido, besándolo bajo árboles acariciados por la brisa. Tocarla como la tocó Charles, seguramente, para hacerle dos niños y como la toca cada maldito hombre que la conoce y es de su agrado, leona seductora, prostituta, prostituta. Tocarla así, efectivamente y a menudo despierta poseído por el odio, incapaz de saciar su cuerpo sin desarrollar.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles sueña con los lados de un puente que se cae a pedazos. En cada punta están amordazados: Marianne, con sus cabellos húmedos en la tormenta que arrecia. V.V., igualmente sufriendo, sin ese aire de superioridad que a Charles le causa una mezcla de orgullo y envidia. Ambos clamando por un rescate de su mano. Quizás es la única vez en la que tendrá la oportunidad de hacer algo por ellos y no al revés. Pero no hay tiempo para ambos. El suelo se destroza bajo sus pies y tiene que saltar en dirección hacia uno u otro. Es una mala parodia de Indiana Jones y en alguna parte deberían estar los Caballeros para hacer ese trabajo tan difícil. ¿Marianne o V.V.? ¿Marianne o V.V.? Se deshace en lágrimas y gemidos, mordiéndose el puño y cayendo hacia el vacío sin poder hacer nada por uno ni otro, siquiera en los sueños donde tiene el poder necesario para ser protagonista, más que figuradamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Marianne parpadea varias veces cuando Charles le arroja en la mesa de té esas fotografías donde su expresión está relajada en la lujuria, con la garganta agarrada por los labios de Lord Bismarck o Jeremiah Gottwald. Incluso hay una en la que se la ve muy divertida con el príncipe Schneizel. Solo esa mañana había tomado a sus Caballeros del brazo por separado y tanto a uno como al otro le reveló la paternidad de Lelouch y Nunnally. Una verdadera suerte que heredaran ante todo los rasgos de su familia plebeya por encima de los ojos de cualquiera de los tres que pudieran haberlos engendrado. ¿El joven príncipe? Por favor, Marianne había coqueteado con él y le correspondieron ansiosamente, hasta que uno de sus compañeros de Academia les interrumpió con un aire horrorizado. ¿El hijo de los Maldini? Todo una señorita con aquella cintura y un llanto hormonal listo, frustrando un juguetón intento que no le despertaba mayor interés.<p>

Aprovecha que sus niños juegan a la gallina ciega para caminar hacia ellos desenvainando la espada.

-¿Confían en mí?

Nunnally se agarra a Lelouch, al que ha localizado solo un segundo atrás y está a punto de sacarse la venda, ligeramente en alerta a su corta edad. Pero no alcanza a preguntar nada.

-Mamá es la mejor.

Nunna besa en la mejilla a su hermano, que hace amagos de delucidar lo que sucede, apretando los labios. Marianne cree que oye sus pensamientos: ¿_Estaremos en peligro_? _No, ella nunca_…Con cuánta desesperación quiere creerlo. Ante semejante ternura (quizás Lelouch sí es hijo de Bismarck), se descubre deseando un poco más en la indiferente y fría balanza de posibilidades, que su esposo no la empuje al borde que está dispuesta a saltar.

-¿Nuestro padre se encuentra aquí?

-Aún si lo estuviera, ha venido a hablar conmigo. Quizás ustedes puedan tener una entrevista con él luego, si le apetece.

Lelouch tensa el rostro bajo el pañuelo blanco como si acabara de probar un limón. Nunnally sacude la cabeza pensativamente.

-Nunca he estado sola con papá.

-A él no le importamos. Solo tenemos a nuestra madre.

La hoja destella bajo el sol sangriento y Marianne sonríe, acercándola al cuello de su hijo mayor, sosteniéndole el hombro y clavándole la plácida mirada a Charles, cuyos ojos se abren mucho. Está horrorizado y temeroso. Él que venía con su aire amenazante a señalarle una horca imaginaria, una guillotina o una hoguera en la que la prenderían por su honor. Marianne se echaría a reír, pero debe lucir entregada, fanática, lúcida.

No puede decirlo en voz alta. Pero modula cada palabra marcadamente con los labios. Dice "Si no crees que son tus niños, me desharé de ellos y me harás otros, esta vez convencido". Charles muestra los dientes, da un paso hacia atrás, apretando los puños, antes de relajar el semblante y desviar la mirada. "Lo siento". Marianne guarda el sable diestramente. A penas se oye la suave caricia de la funda recibiendo el metal. Lelouch es quien lo percibe, una ceja alzada, apretando la mano de Nunnally, que le acaricia el pecho, enredada en su cintura. Charles tiembla cuando ella va hacia él, le acaricia la mejilla y se dirigen juntos hacia los pasillos, olvidándose de la progenie que supuestamente es de ambos. Poco importa para los amantes que se perdonan. Si es que Marianne es tal cosa. En todo caso, olvida la ofensa de su mascota real y lo invita a un paseo desinteresado, donde planearán juntos ese mundo que tanto les apetece crear.

* * *

><p>V.V. está al borde del éxtasis, Beethoven llameando con su Elegía en el gramófono y Rollo sirviéndole más té, pronto bailando a su par, con menos melancolía en los modos, inclusive. Entonces llega Charles con su aire grave y V.V. evoca el silencio, esperando oír la terrible noticia sobre Marianne.<p>

-Me he equivocado.-y V.V. ya está reuniendo una cantidad de argumentos que desoyen vivo al género de las tentadoras, cuando Charles le dice sin más que ha desconfiado de una mujer que le ha entregado todo en bandeja, hasta la vida de sus hijos. Por supuesto que le da una palmada en la espalda y le asegura que no es tan grave, pero a penas y puede ocultar la decepción que lo ha golpeado como un bate.

* * *

><p>En el baile de esas Navidades, V.V. se hace presente y pide a Marianne una pieza. Las damas de la corte se sonrojan de ternura ante las maneras de ese pequeño caballerito y sus opiniones sobre la Quinta Reina se suavizan un poco cuando ella acepta, guiando al niño de ojos tan maduros por la pista. Incluso el Rey los observa satisfecho desde su trono. Ya todo está planeado. Si Charles no lo hará, él tendrá los cojones. Tiene que dar la impresión de que todo está bien entre ellos. El veneno aguarda dentro suyo para inyectarse con gracia. Marianne ríe bajo las luces, pequeñas canas coronan sus cabellos negros. Su risa le hace cosquillas a V.V<em>. Es la última vez que te parezco gracioso. Sé lo que estás haciendo. <em>Más tiene miedo, de todos modos, como si fuesen a asesinarlo en su lugar, como si fuese a cometer un suicidio ritual en sacrificio humano sobre un altar ya preparado. Su fé no vacila, pero su carne inmortal se sacude.

-¿No es un Cielo? Ya no hay niñitos así. Apuesto a que es la primera vez que en su vida baila con una mujer que no sea su Institutriz.-dicen las ancianas de la corte, observando sus reacciones.

* * *

><p>Asesinarla debe parecerse bastante a hacerle el amor, pero V.V. aleja esos pensamientos que lo invaden como montones de arañas trepando por sus piernas. Jamás probó a una mujer por completo y su cuerpo rara vez le dio impulsos. Con Marianne. Rocía las balas con una euforia que solo puede ser sexual y se queda sin aire, mordiéndose los labios. Ella cae como exhausta hacia atrás y debe ser la primera vez en que la nota de esta forma. Nunca volverá a levantarse. Algo parecido a la tranquilidad que sucedió a la muerte de sus padres, reclama sus miembros y semblante. Bañado en sudor, finge no darse cuenta, soltando risitas, de que ha estado llorando desde que jaló del gatillo. Cuando le dice a Charles que lo siente por su esposa, todavía hay una mancha de sangre casi invisible y fragante en su muñeca. La única que no ha limpiado con su lengua.<p>

* * *

><p>C.C. le besa en la mejilla antes de irse. Se detiene solo un instante en el que V.V. alza las cejas, extrañado, como si fuera a esperar que se le hunda en la carne algún puñal con propiedades fuera de lo ordinario, vedándolo de sanar y reiniciarse. La bruja original sonríe antes de suspirar y ponerse en pie de nuevo, diciéndole que es un pendejo y no por su apariencia.<p>

-Tienes suerte de que te permita marchar. Es por todo lo que nos has dado.

-¿De veras? Creí que era porque te sería imposible deshacerte de mí sin poner sobre aviso a otros usuarios del culto. Todos juntos son insuficientes.

-Tampoco tendrías lo que es necesario para asesinarlos.

C.C. es un reflejo de él, con más edad. Las capas del tiempo la cubren hasta volverla una estatua de mármol. Solo un leve respeto por esta antigüedad lo privó de darle un golpe de gracia.

-Esto que te he dado no es una bendición. Pero tampoco es asunto mío lo que vayas a hacer con tu hermano.

-En tanto puedas morir, este mundo lleno de mentiras no te interesa, ¿verdad?

-Solo porque no preciso mentir para alcanzar mis objetivos. Tú bien sabes la diferencia entre el ocultamiento y la falsedad, ¿o no?

Ah, la Marianne muerta era más suya y real que la viva en los brazos de Charles, como una amenaza onírica, una pesadilla encarnada. Si su hermano no estuviera hechizado todavía bajo los encantos de su luto, podría haber apreciado que su relación volviera a la normalidad.


End file.
